


A Day Off

by insomniacfics



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Y/N has depression and it has unfortunately been one of those days for him and his ever hungry boyfriend realizes it.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 46





	A Day Off

He could see it in his eyes. Poor Y/N’s mind was attacking him again, and the brother assigned to the human, Mammon, couldn’t even see it as he blathered on about something or other.

Beelzebub remembered when he asked about it when Y/N first arrived in Devildom. While he didn’t complain about the human giving him the portion of food he didn’t eat, he noticed the portions getting more and more...untouched. He confronted Y/N about it in private after baking something for him, hoping to at least get some food in the human.

“Depression,” was what Y/N had called it. He was confused at first and Y/N did his best to explain, but something like that just didn’t exist in Devildom. He ended up borrowing Levi’s computer to consult the internet for information on how to take care of the human.

“Hey!” Mammon snapped when Beelzebub scooped Y/N up. “You can’t just go stealing back the human right after we get back.”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Beelz said simply. “Besides, he’s sick. You didn’t even notice?” Mammon blinked. “Lucifer will be livid,” He added, making Mammon pale.

“Well, how do we unsick him? I didn’t even know humans could get sick.”

Beelz sighed. “I’ll take care of him. Just don’t tell anyone where he’s at so he can rest.”

Mammon frowned. “But I--”

“Mammon,” Y/N said so quietly it disturbed the brothers. “Just drop it, please.”

Mammon gulped and nodded. “Fine, but you better get better.”

Beelzebub carried Y/N to his room, surprised Belphegor wasn’t nearby. He shook his head and sat on his bed, holding Y/N in his lap.

“Did something trigger it?” He asked. Y/N shook his head. “So you woke up like this and still went to your class?” Y/N nodded. “Why? Cherry, you could’ve asked Lucifer for a day off.”

“I didn’t wanna be a layabout and let it win. Besides, no one in Devildom really understands it.”

“I understand it. At least a little bit now. My Cherry,” He sighed, cupping Y/N’s face. “You should’ve taken time off. Taking time for yourself isn’t letting the demons win.” He blinked when Y/N let out a small laugh. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “My point is letting your mind rest is a good thing. Especially good for you. You should do that for yourself. If not then I’ll kidnap you and make sure you rest.”

Y/N hummed, nuzzling the demon’s neck. “I’m not entirely sure if you’re threatening me or tempting me, Beelzebub.”

“It could be both,” He hummed. “I just want the man I love to know he’s safe, and loved, and cared for.”

Y/N smiled softly, kissing Beelzebub’s cheek. The demon smiled as he could practically sense the weight being pulled from Y/N’s mind. 

“Mission accomplished,” Y/N said softly.


End file.
